La nueva enemiga de Kira
by AliceLawliet92
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Ryuuzaki encontrará a otra persona para ayudarles en el caso Kira? ¿Y si esa persona fuera tan inteligente que L o Kira? No os perdáis esta historia alternativa de Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

.com/thumbs/e9/e5/anime,girl,face,dark,haired,art,women-_

El capitulo 1 es como una introducción, quizá se haga un poco pesado pero a partir del capitulo 2 habrá menos dialogos y mas escritos y sobretodo mas novedad w

Chapter 1: The new detective is here

Capitulo 1: El nuevo detective esta aquí

Todo comenzó un día, el equipo que investigaba el caso KIRA estaba reunido, cuando Ryuuzaki anunció algo importante.

-Atended, puede que quizás haya un nuevo mimbro en el equipo de investigación. -dijo mientras ponía ocho terrones de azúcar en su café.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír tal información, ¿Acaso era eso posible? ¿Un nuevo aliado? Pero ¿Quién? ¿Alguien de la confianza de L? Puede que le haya ayudado a resolver algunos casos...

-¿Estás seguro de eso Ryuuzaki? - dijo el señor Yagami.

-En un 85% seguro que si, pero antes de eso, pondré a prueba a esa persona, y para eso..

De repente le suena el teléfono, lo coge con esa peculiaridad suya que tiene y contesta.

-¿Si? Ah eres tu ¿Ya has llegado a Japón? Por supuesto, ajá, muy bien, entonces quedamos el Martes a las cinco de la tarde en el hotel Themper en la habitación numero seis - de repente mira el teléfono extrañado - me ha colgado.

-Quizá le asuste eso del hotel, ha podido malpensar, piense que es una dama. - dijo Watari.

Los demás se sorprendieron al oír la palabra dama, ¿Era una mujer? ¿Quién podía ser esa mujer?

-Podría ser que creyese que intentaba flirtear con ella llevandola a ese sitio, buena teoria - cogió el teléfono y marco el número - Soy yo Hiuuga Hideki, no cuelgues, creo que ha habido un malentendido, por supuesto que no, ¿Ir acompañado? - entonces miró a Light - por supuesto no hay problema, hasta el Martes.

Colgó el teléfono y miró al equipo.

- ¿Es una mujer?

-¿Acaso eres machista Light?

-Para nada, solo me ha sorprendido un poco.

-Ella aún no sabe nada del caso ni de que yo soy L, pero, su habilidad de deducción es magnificamente asombrosa, podría compararse a la mia, y a más, se que no es Kira porque siente un profundo odio hacía él. - dijo bebiendo su café pausadamente - pero, no os daré mas detalles hasta que no esté aquí con nosotros, Watari, preparalo todo y reserva la habitación en ese hotel.

Fueron pasando los días, el equipo de investigación estaba ansioso ¿Como podía ser esa mujer que Ryuuzaki recomandaba? ¿Será una escentrica que también se siente de forma muy extraña? Quién sabe... eso no se podría saber a no ser que sea vista.

Llegó el Martes, Light y Ryuuzaki se dirigieron al hotel y se sentaron a esperar en la habitación al poco rato, exactamente a la hora acordada alguien llamo a la puerta, el pelinegro abrió la puerta y una chica de pelo corto y negro, de ojos azul claro, bastante mona y con bastante pecho apareció con mirada seria.

-Pasa Reila.

_-Es solo una chiquilla ¿Que capacidad deductora puede tener alguien así? No tengo porque asustarme, quizá incluso la pueda manipular, esto se pone interesante. _- pensó Light.

La chica entró sin decir nada, llevaba una carpeta blanca encima suyo.

-Te presentó a Light, es un amigo mio de la universidad, quizá nos pueda ayudar con lo tuyo.

-Mucho gusto Reila - dijo con una sonrista puesta.

La chica lo ignoró por completo.

-Hideki-san, esto es importante, ¿Es de confianza? Entiende que podría ir a la cárcel por investigar esto por mi cuenta...

-No te preocupes Reila, es de fiar, eso te lo garantizo, sentemonos y me dices lo que tienes, Light, esta chica, esta investigando a aquel famoso Kira por su cuenta ya que quiere atraparle, deberiamos escuchar su opinión y aconsejarla ¿No crees?

-Por supuesto ¿_En que esta pensando Ryuuzaki? ¿Ahora tenemos que revelar información del caso a personas ajenas?_

Nos sentemos en una mesa y de la carpeta sacó varias fotos y apuntes muy bien detallados.

-A ver, para empezar Kira es un asesino que mata sin tener remordimientos y no por justicia, porque si así fuera no mataría gente inocente como los de la F.B.I. seguro que mata a quienes se interponen en su camino porque se cree un dios o algo peor, es bastante infantil ya que cuando L le retó por televisión mató a su doble sin ningún miramiento. -dijo pasando fotos de aquel programa- luego, creo que hay dos Kiras en vez de uno, el primero no mencionaba nada sobre su poder e intentaba ser discreto, este dijo algo sobre un shinigami, por lo cual me lleba a suponer que es alguien idiota, y que el primero vive en la región de Kanto, no he podido saber nada mas ya que en la televisión solo emite lo que la policia quiere que sepamos, si hubiera alguna forma de saber donde...

Los dos chicos se quedaron un poco asombrados ¿Todo eso a averiguado sin tener información confidencial? Ha llegado a la misma conclusión que ellos con menos medios, esta chica... es sin duda formidable.

-Tu capacidad deductiva me deja asombrado Reila.

-No es para tanto, solo quiero atrapar a ese malnacido y que le den el castigo que se merece, alguien así... no merece quedar impune de esta forma y salir a la calle donde todo el mundo puede ser su rehén si algo pasase, es alguien demoniaco y debe ser castigado.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, no esperaba menos de tí, ahora te voy a hacer dos preguntas, depende de lo que me respondas en la primera decidiré si te hago la segunda ¿Que piensas de L en el caso KIRA?

-Hideki-san, sabes que admiro a L, ha averiguado casos muy importantes y ha sido tan humilde de no revelar su rostro, esta claro que no quiere fama, pero tampoco quiere exponerse en peligro, es solo alguien con un sentido de la justicia exemplar, alguien quizá bastante parecido a ti, y en el caso KIRA, no creo como la mayoria que es un cobarde que se oculta, pienso que es inteligente y que en este caso, al tener tal importancia y riesgo, a demostrado su rostro a aquellos de la policia o F.B.I solo de estricta confianza, lo que pienso de él es que es alguien a quién admiro con total fervor.

- _Esta tía... no me gusta en absoluto. -pensó Kira._

-Y ahora ¿Que harías si tuviera a L delante?

-Le pediría ser parte de la investigación por supuesto.

-¿A pesar de arriesgar la vida y que Kira te mate?

-¡Por supuesto! Si a cambio de arriesgar mi vida, incluso morir, si a cambio de eso, Kira es capturado valdrá la pena, porque gracias a ese sacrificio, la humanidad estará a salvo de semenjante demonio.

Ryuuzaki sonrió de esa manera que siempre hace, y le dijo a Reila:

-Entonces, bienvenida al equipo de investigación en el caso Kira.

-¿Como dices? - preguntó confundida la chica.

-Yo, soy L.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Suspicion

Capitulo 2: Sospechas

La chica miró a Ryuuzaki incredula, pero todo le encajaba, Hideki Ryuuga le conoció en un chat hace varios años y siempre han hablado de casos crimenes y cosas así, nunca de si mismos, y el perfil... era idéntico al de L.

-¿¡De verdad puedo unirme! ¿¡De verdad eres L, Hideki-san!

-Si, claro.

Se sentía emocionada, porque después de tanto tiempo estaba un poco mas adelante, estaba mas cercana al asesino de su hermano mayor Richard, su hermano era uno de los miembros del F.B.I, aunque eso solo lo sabe L. No se lo ha contado a nadie y a usado el nombre de Reila para moverse, su nombre real es algo que solo ella sabe.

-Seré de ayuda en todo lo que pueda - dijo levantandose y haciendo una reverencia.

Le llevaron hasta la habitación donde estaban los demás, memorizó los nombres con solo oirlos una vez, le pusieron al corriente de todo.

-Nee, ¿No os parece muy raro que solo pueda matar con ataques al corazón? ¿Porque de esa manera? Quizás pueda matar de mas maneras pero solo use esa para cubrirse las espaldas en los demás asesinatos, si solo tenéis a Light-san de sospechoso y esta aquí entre nosotros eso no ayuda de mucho, ya que en el caso hipotetico de que lo fuera nos chafaría las teorias, aunque solo es un caso hipotético. - miró a L y a sus dulces - ¿Puedo tomar uno?

-Adelante toma los que quieras.

-Gracias - cogió uno y se lo fué comiendo - yo creo que deberiamos dividirnos en dos grupos, el primero, que se fije en los dos Kiras y otro grupo en los sucesos con el F.B.I.

-¿Porque en los sucesos con el F.B.I?

-Porque en aquel entonces estaba empezando a matar, seguro que tubo algún descuido que ahora no tendría, y para empezar, comenzaremos por investigar a las dos familias en un principio sospechosas y su entorno, abría que mirar si hay algún suceso extraño, o si algún criminal famoso o que saliera en los medios de comunicación murió cerca, quizá sea una teoria absurda y no nos lleve a nada, pero por intentarlo no perdemos nada.

-No creo que sea tan absurda, nosotros nos limitemos en investigar a la familia pero no los sucesos ocurridos en esos días, realmente brillante Reila. -dijo L.

-Gracias Ryuuzaki-san, solo es mera lógica.

-No, es asombroso, en veinte minutos que llevas aquí has supuesto una nueva teoria - dijo Matsuda.

-_**JAJAJAJA ¿Que harás Light? No creo que te dé su carnet al igual que la novia de Temper**_ - dijo Ryuuk

- _Mierda, esta tía es demasiado inteligente... y es cierto, no se su nombre... maldita sea, esta, es la segunda vez que quiero golpear a una mujer... - _se dijo Kira a si mismo con mucha furia.

-Aunque como mucho deberíamos ser dos personas, lo mas importante es centrarse en los dos Kiras por el momento ¿Quién investigará conmigo? - preguntó la chica.

-Yo mismo - dijo Light.

-No, tu no, eres un sospechoso, lo lamento Light-san, pero mientras haya un 5 por ciento de posibilidades de que seas Kira no quiero que investigues conmigo sucesos que te rodean, a más, puede que solo sea una teoria erronea, mejor investiga los dos Kiras.

**-JAJAJAJA, de tonta no tiene un pelo, es lista la tia, te tiene cogido Light ¿Que hará si descubre que fuiste en el autobus?**

- Light-san, te lo preguntaré una vez, durante en esos dias ¿Estuviste envuelto en algún suceso extraño?

-_Mierda... me tiene pillado, si digo que no y descubren que lo estuve descubrirán que soy Kira, pero si digo que si seré sospechoso por haberlo ocultado... esta tia, es igual o peor enemiga que L... _-pensó Kira aunque luego respondió con total normalidad y franqueza - pues si, un hombre secuestró un autobus conmigo dentro.

-Light, ¿Porque no me lo dijistes? - preguntó su padre.

-Porque tu ya tenías mucha presión en el trabajo, no quería preocuparte.

-¿Algún muerto? - preguntó la mujer sin ninguna vacilación.

-Si, el criminal que secuestró el autobus, al salir de él un coche lo arrolló.

- ¿Sabes que eso te aumenta a un 6%? Si fueras Kira y quisieras que no te persiguieran, lo dirías con total normalidad, ya que si te descubriera lo del autobús sería confirmar que realmente lo eres, aunque puede que sea una casualidad que eso haya pasado.

El padre de Light apretó los puños, pues él creía con certeza que su hijo era inocente de toda culpa y el hecho de que siempre le culparán era algo que realmente le irritaba, se sentía molesto y enfurecido, aunque debía callar, era mejor que sospecharan de él y que se provará su inocencia a negarse a cooperar, eso solo aumentaria las sospechas hacía Light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:the meeting

Capitulo 3: El encuentro.

Reila's intern voice

Al poco tiempo después de eso, se decubrió que Kira y Amane Misa eran el primer y segundo Kira, L estaba convencido y yo tenía mis dudas, aunque... ¿Como logran llevar a cabo eso asesinatos? ¿Como lo hacen? Esa duda me carcome por dentro... los tuvimos encerrados durante 50 dias y nada... todo al garete... vi a Ryuuzaki parecia triste y achafado... no me extraña y yo me siento igual... ví como se pegaban y cuando se separaron aticé a Light un guantazo.

-¿Acaso careces de sensibilidad? ¿Tu nunca te has sentido abatido Light Yagami? En lugar de golpearle lo que deberías hacer es animarle, y tu Ryuuzaki, no puedes hablar así haces que los demás nos deprimamos también, soy como un par de niños, en lugar de pegaros lo que deveríais hacer es centraros mas en la investigación.

-Si, tienes razón - dijo Light

L no decía nada solo estaba ahí quieto sin hablar, se veía su frustación, así que le cogí los hombros y le miré para decirle:

-Ryuuzaki, en la vida hay que poner esfuerzo en buscar una respuesta, si después de hacerlo tu respuesta es que LIght-kun y Misa-san no són los Kira, no tienes que tomarlo como que lo tienes perdido, si no, como algo bueno, ya no tendrás que centrarte en una teoria erronea, vuelve a empezar, porque lo importante no es capturar a alguien, lo importante es capturar a los auténticos asesinos.

El pelinegro me miró sorprendido ante mis palabras.

-Tienes razón, gracias Reila, estaba empezando a perder el punto de vista... bien, continuemos investigando, atraparemos a Kira.

Asentí sonriendo, a lo que los chicos que lo veían detrás de las cámaras suspiraron aliviados. Atraparé a Kira, cueste lo que cueste. Después de todo un día de investigaciones, me despedí de ellos, ya quería llegar a la pensión en la que me encontraba y descansar... pero antes de entrar ví un cuaderno negro con las palabras blancas escritas "Death Note" ¿Cuaderno de muerte? ¿Que tontería es esa? Lo abrí y ví una especie de instrucciones, pamplinas, aunque me hacía falta un cuaderno, me será de utilidad.

Entré en mi habitación y preparé el agua para darme un baño, antes de comenzar a desnudarme, ví reflectado en el espejo por un momento la silueta de un monstruo, me dí la vuelta pero no había nadie, serán imaginaciones, estoy bastante cansada. Me dí un baño relajante y luego me puse el pijama, antes de irme a dormir miré de refilón el cuaderno.

-Death Note... menudo engañabobos, seguro que es una libreta para góticos y se lo han vendido mucho mas caro porque pone Death Note, debe ser un culto a Kira porque mata con ataques al corazón, vaya idiotez - dije riendome un poco

Encendí la televisión con el cuaderno en la mesita de al lado, dijeron el nombre de un violador al que mañana sentenciarían a muerte y miré el cuaderno, si escribiera su nombre moriría, ¿no? Lo escribiré solo para reirme un poco, sé que nada sucederá, porque se en un 99% que es completamente imposible que funcione. Cogí un bolígrafo y comencé a escribir el nombre y miré el reloj, y al pasar los cuarenta segundos... ese hombre grabado en directo... estaba muriendose...

Mi cara reflecto horror... ¿ Soy una asesina ? ¿ Esto es real ? Kira... debe tener uno de esos cuadernos... Al poco el monstruo que me pareció ver antes se mostró ante mí.

-Hola Alice Lawliet.

- ¿¡ Porque sabes mi nombre ! ¡Alejate de mí! - me levanté corriendo apartandome de esa criatura y cogí un cuchillo - No quiero hacerte daño... solo vete.. demonio...

-No soy un demonio, soy un shinigami y tu, eres la propietaria de mi cuaderno de muerte, mi nombre es Rephis.

Era bastante alto con extrañas ropas de un payaso macabro, unas alas negras le salian de detrás la espalda, tenía la lengua tan larga como una serpiente y sus pies eran enormes, nunca me han gustado los payasos.

Dejé que se explicará, todo encajaba, el modo de matar... todo, yo... ¿Soy la nueva Kira? ¡No! ¡Me niego a seguir matando! Dios mio.. mi hermano lloraría de verguenza... ¿Que he hecho? He acabado con la vida de una persona...

Algunas lágrimas se me cayeron, estaba horrorizada, soy una asesina...

-Si no quieres el cuaderno pasaselo a otro humano o renuncia a él.

¿Pasarselo a otro humano? No... no quiero que maten mas... me quedaré el cuaderno para asegurarme de que nadie lo usa.

-No renunciaré.

Como me ha dicho tendrá que acompañarme hasta que me muera o el cuaderno sea destruido lo que primero suceda.

-Oye Alice, ¿Tienes una manzana? Tengo hambre.

-Te agradecería que no me llamaras Alice, todos me conocen como Reila, y detesto las manzanas.

Esto... he de guardarlo en un lugar seguro... si me lo encuentran realmente estaré en problemas... Ya sé, le cambiaré la portada... arracanqué la portada que ponía Death Note y le fabriqué una que ponia Note (cuaderno) el color de la portada era azul marino con una estrella en la punta de arriba a la izquierda, así sabré que este es el cuaderno. Lo dejé debajo de un montón de libros en la estantería.

Entonces me sonó el teléfono a lo que me asusté por un primer momento.

- ¿Diga?

-¿Reila? Soy yo Ryuuzaki.

-Ah, Ryuuzaki... dime ¿A ocurrido alguna cosa?

-Nada destacable, el motivo de mi llamada no es más que una invitación.

-¿Una invitación? ¿A que?

-Misa y Light están muy apegados y como yo no me separo de ellos, Misa quiere que vengas tú también, como si fuera una cita doble, no se si me entiendes.

-Ah eso...

-¿Estabas ocupada en algo?

-¡No en nada! Ahora mismo voy para allá.

Colgué el teléfono y di un suspiro, tengo que ir y ante todo, no levantaré sospechas.


End file.
